The present invention relates to an arrangement for feeding a fuel, particularly from a supply container to an internal combustion engine of a power vehicle.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has a pump chamber which is formed by ring-shaped axial projections formed at both chamber walls which extend transverse to the axis of rotation of a displacing or feeding member of the pump. For orderly abutting the ring-shaped end faces of both projections against one another, both structural members having these chamber walls are surrounded by a tubular housing part which is provided with the required means for securing against axial displacement of the structural members in the housing part. This construction of the pump chamber is relatively expensive inasmuch as the arrangement of the projections requires considerable manufacturing expenditures.